Fade: A Jay's Wing One-shot
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: When did Jay's Wing actually disappear? And when exactly did he become Jaypaw? (Contains spoilers for up to Sign Of The Moon.) UNBETA'D.


**A/N: ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WARRIORS AMINO, SO ITALLICS AND BOLD AND SUCH MAY BE FUNNY. (Spottedpath Of Flame.)**

 **Now, let me get one thing straight: From what I understand, what I agree with, and what idea I'll back,** _ **Jayfeather And Jay's Wing are the same exact character.**_

 **Now, I got into a . . . Debate, with someone, and they argued that 'yes, Jayfeather is the reborn version but they're actually different characters and Jay's Wing disappeared on the journey etc. etc.'**

 **Nuh-huh. Not from my understanding. JayPAW didn't understand the reincarnation thing until he saw Lion's Roar being born in 'Sign Of The Moon', so of course Rock didn't explain cause he's a pickle pear cactus. When he said "real Jay's Wing" disappeared on the journey to the mountains he meant JAYPAW, because that's when Jay disappeared - his past incarnation was already gone by time Jaypaw time travelled to the past and could see while in the tunnels.**

 **At least that's my take on it.**

 **So the question is, why did Jay's Wing disappear? And when?**

 **And that is what this one-shot is for.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Fade_

* * *

He glanced back one more time, his muzzle twitching as green eyes gleamed at him. 'You're such a grump, Jay!' 'Nice catch! You're the best night-catcher out of us all; wait until Furled Bracken hears!' 'Are you ready to become a Sharp-claw?'

He passed into the darkness of the tunnel, his friends - no, his family's - voices echoing after him, keeping him comforted.

'Are you ready to become a Sharp-claw?'

Was he? His whiskers twitched, brushing cold stone. He felt like he was. He was a decent hunter, Stone Song respected him. Even his sister thought he was ready. There was no reason to be worried. Was there?

Half Moon's blazing green eyes appeared in his mind. Worry shadowing her gaze.

But there had been determined strength there too.

And that was all he needed.

Gosh he was getting soft.

The tunnel opened out suddenly, and for some reason the sight bothered him. But no, it was something else. The ... fact he could see? He shook his head. It must be because of the dark tunnel - he was expecting the whole way to be pitch black.

 _('But no.' His mind whispered. 'Otherwise how would the ceremony happen with him.')  
_  
He glanced up at the ledge; just as he was told, an ancient, grotesque parody of a cat lay, paws resting on a stripped piece of wood. He heard a 'snick' as claws rasped against the wood, creating new cuts.

He wasn't as nearly as ugly as he'd imagined, Jay's Wing admitted to himself. Uncomfortable? Yes. Unbearable? That was yet to be seen.

"You must be Jay's Wing," the cat rasped, with a voice like old crumbling rocks.

Jay's Wing snorted, his old self rising up like ash overtaking fire.

"No, I'm a she-cat named Dove's Wing, I think you have me mistaken for my brother. What do you think," he said irritably.

The old creature just laughed, a distasteful choking sound. "I've missed your spite. You don't see that much now in days. Now," he looked at Jay's Wing with those sightless, baleful eyes and _that_ made him uncomfortable for reasons he didn't understand. "You will choose one tunnel. You may go wherever it leads, enter any connecting passageways, but know this; you may not return to this cavern at any time. Do you understand?"

Jay's Wing nodded.

"Good," the blind cat nodded once, decisively, running his paw over the newly-made scratches. "Then you may begin."

He passed over to a few of the tunnels, giving them a good sniff, with his mouth open and whiskers quivering. He took his time. There was no rain like poor Fallen Leaves had had. Jay's Wing had never really been close to the tom, nor spoke to him much, but he still felt bad.

He felt a chill suddenly, his fur fluffing up instinctively. Surely it was a draft from one of the tunnels? But it had been warm today, so why was it cold...?

He jumped suddenly, hearing some indistinguishable voice whispering in his ear. He glanced around wildly but saw nothing, as the feeling faded. He breathed a sigh of relief, sitting on his haunches. He shook his head. Silly kit-brain! He'd been thinking about Fallen Leaves, who had died in the tunnels, and freaked himself out.

He got to his paws as Rock mewed impatiently for him to choose already, and after some decisiveness, he chose a tunnel he hoped was the right one.

But before he padded into it, a sibilant voice whispered in his ear, asking for something he could not answer. A cold weight leaned against his shoulder.

He booked it.

He ran, the tunnel winding and the dark closing in. His heart thundered, fear drying his mouth. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he never had been, being the best night hunter in the group. And until today, he had never been afraid of what was in the dark either.

He stumbled, tearing the bottom of his paw pads as he tried to catch himself. Some voice yelled behind him, somecat unaware that he was up ahead, and a tinkling voice followed it; a tinkling voice in the dark he didn't understand at all.

Pawsteps thundered not far behind him, and they spurned him on faster, fear fueling his flight. In that moment he felt like his namesake, cutting through the air in Leaf-bare.

He could feel the blood he was leaving behind, smeared on the stone floor, but he didn't care. He just had to get out of there! And the presence(s?) behind him felt closer, so he ran and ran.

Soon, Jay's Wing squinted as light began to grow in the tunnel. The closer he got, the less he saw, until it was just a mouth of white, lighting the walls and the light seeming solid like fire and water until he entered it and-

-and he wasn't running anymore. He was just safe, and warm, and in the dark once more.

 **END**


End file.
